


You Can Understand Me?

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Oneshots [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Everyone knows that you’re Russian except for Pietro apparently. Since Russian an Sokovian are similar you can understand everything Pietro says to you in Sokovian. You think it’s funny how he flirts with you when he thinks you can’t understand him.





	You Can Understand Me?

“When are you going to tell Pietro you can understand him?” You and Wanda were sitting in the kitchen talking after your training session earlier.

You shrugged and grinned down at the table, “I don’t know it’s kinda fun that he flirts with me so easily and that he doesn’t know I know what he’s saying makes it better.”

Everyone in the tower agreed, it was fun watching Pietro trip over his words when he talked to you normally, he would get nervous that he would stutter but then he would switch to Russian and become much more sauve.

It was nice being flirted with like this. You liked Pietro back but didn’t know what to do. You didn’t want to mess up what you had going.

“He’s going to figure it out eventually,” she said.

“I know,” you traced your finger on the surface of the table and thought about when that day would come. “I just want it to last a little while longer.”

The door to the kitchen opened and Pietro stepped inside. “Oh hey Wanda, Y/N.”

You smiled and said, “Hey Piet, you just finish your workout?”

He nodded, “Yes, Sam and I went for a run around the park.” He grabbed a bottle of water and a protein bar off the counter.

“Do you want to join us, Piet?” Wanda asked.

Pietro shook his head, “Can’t, sorry. I’m joining the guys for lunch.”

“All right, see you later,” she called.

“ _Bye Wanda, princess_ ,” Pietro said in Sokovian before ducking out the door.

 

Later that evening you were watching a movie in the common room with Natasha and Wanda. It was in Russian and the three of you were glued to the screen that you didn’t notice Pietro walking in. He was supposed to be out with the guys getting a drink and just hanging out.

He paused when he noticed that there were no subtitles. “ _What is going on?_ ” He asked in Sokovian.

The three of you whipped around. Wanda sighed, “Cat’s out of the bag now,” Wanda muttered.

“Good luck,” Natasha told you as the two of them headed for the door.

You looked at Pietro and sighed, “Piet, I have a confession to make….” You blew out a breath and stood, pacing a bit. “I’ve known for sometime what you’ve been saying to me in Sokovian.”

He looked at you with wide eyes, “What?!”

You loved how cute he looked when he was nervous. “I’m Russian,” it felt like a weight off your shoulders, you hated lying to him like this. “Sokovian and Russian are very close. So when you call me ‘princess’ or flirt with me, I can understand it.”

His cheeks were tinted pink, “Why did you never tell me?”

“I liked it and I was afraid if you knew then you’d stop.” You came to a stop in front of him, “I really like you, Piet. But I didn’t know how to tell you.”

“Well now I feel foolish,” he huffed.

“Oh no! Please don’t, see this is what I was worried about. I was afraid you’d be embarrassed.”

 _“It was easier to talk to you when I thought you couldn’t understand me,_ ” he whispered as he stepped closer to you.

“ _We can go back to that if you wish_ ,” you responded in Russian as you gazed up into Pietro’s blue eyes.

“ _So you like me too, huh?_ ” There was a smirk on his face, his hands coming to rest on your hips, your hands rested on his chest.

“ _Yeah, I do_.”

Pietro bent down and brushed his lips against yours. You smiled, your heart picking up pace and you shivered. Pietro’s hand came to cup your face, his lips against your more firmly.

You twined your fingers through his hair and traced your tongue along the seam of his mouth. He opened his mouth allowing your tongue to slip inside. He picked you up, your lips never broke apart as he set you on the back of the couch. He situated himself between your thighs.

“ _Princess, you’re gonna be the death of me,_ ” he whispered against your ear.

“ _No you can’t die on me, I like kissing you too much,_ ” you teased.

“ _Can we go someplace more private? I happen to know the guys like to monitor the security feed to see if they can gossip about what they see later._ ”

“ _Fine by me_ ,” you whispered. You took his hand and led him back to your room.


End file.
